With increased use of manned and autonomous aircraft, it can be difficult to find lightweight, strong materials to construct the aircraft. Additionally, once constructed, it can be difficult to adapt aircraft to new purposes, tasks, or goals.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.